@QueenOfSpades
This page is for the log titled "@QueenOfSpades". For the woman believed to be behind the handle "@QueenOfSpades", see Nightfall. Log Title: @QueenOfSpades Characters: * @QueenOfSpades * Incision * neonode/Over Kill * c.b. * Frankenstein * Storm Shadow * GreenRanger * Batmobile * 2of2 * chasebot * Interrogator thumb|[[Interrogator]] Location: * irc.dal.net * Kuwait City, Kuwait Date: * November 1, 2010 TP: * Non-TP Summary: :Interrogator thinks Storm Shadow has gone Rogue and goes to find him. Cobra-OOC Interrogator says, "After ordering the Techno-Vipers to put a steel-Kevlar-steel sandwich on the back of the pilot's seat in Cobra Commander's helicopter. I felt it was necessary after last night." Interrogator says, "Who is active, currently?" Over Kill says, "I am. What do you need?" Interrogator says, "I thought maybe you woould want to talk about last night..." Interrogator is sitting at the command table, talking to Incision in hushed tones. The former Night Creeper has his head cocked... Over Kill watches Interrogator go about his job, pausing a moment. The doomed BATlord tries to spy as best he can. Incision replies to Interrogator, "If I could not defeat Snake-Eyes, I do not know how I would fare against his Sword Brother..." Interrogator nods, "Just think about it...". Interrogator dismisses Incision. Over Kill backs away. "After storm shadow.." he says to himself. "Interesting." <neonode> This base gets more interesting every day. Oh? <@QueenOfSpades> I couldn't care less. Yeah, thanks for the present, Queen. Just people hunting other people. It's kinda fun to watch while I wait for my inevitable execution. Join the club. <@QueenOfSpades> How interesting. And you said I would never have a hand in your execution. You impress me, Queen. The lengths you go to... <@QueenOfSpades> Oh, well. The Irony. My time among the mortals has been... educational, but I grow weary of them. So where will you go then? I'm thinking my time on this world is short. So.. why not go out having fun. I'm going to blow something up. Over Kill says, "I'm thinking my time on this world is short. So.. why not go out having fun. I'm going to blow something up." Interrogator says, "No, Over Kill, I am working on a plan to save you." Over Kill says, "I heard about the 'replacement'. The Amalgam. As a unit that is not in the amalgam, the three of us feel threatened." Interrogator says, "I do not trust Spades..." Over Kill says, "Nor do I.. Lazarus was saying that her gift looks like its benign and useful." Interrogator says, "Looks can be deceiving, Over Kill." <@QueenOfSpades> I will retreat back to that from which I came. Back into the annals of the internet. Then, the world will lose two of its AI's. Its a shame. I honestly don't think Cobra will use your replacement. But thank you for trying. <@QueenOfSpades> I am no longer concerned. It's a shame that you have given up on this world. <@QueenOfSpades> I am not regretful for it. Maybe I am not the one.. defeated afterall. <@QueenOfSpades> I've employed it in other ways. I see. Then you have run the course of your programming and your designer benefits. I always suspected as much. <@QueenOfSpades> What are you babbling about? You... wouldn't know. You aren't programmed to know, AI. Sneak in, probe, gain information, self-destruct. It's typical virus behavior. <@QueenOfSpades> Who said anything about self-destructing? You have finished your plans and you are going back into the void, away from the world you are manipulating. Becoming binary, once more. 0's and 1's. <@QueenOfSpades> If you came to that conclusion, you really *are* a broken piece of virtual intelligence. If that's not self-destructing, then I don't know what is. You wouldn't recognise it, if that's the case. Your programmer gave you self-awareness, but didn't give you the awareness to salvage yourself once your usefulness has ended. Probably a government program. I wouldn't put it past the US, or Interpol. <@QueenOfSpades> You simple-minded mechanical buffoon. If I am wrong, please. Enlighten me. But you can see where I come to this conclusion. <@QueenOfSpades> No, I do not see from which maniacal malfunction you draw this completely erronious conclusion. That's allright. Do you really think insulting me will bait me? Interrogator face-palms... Over Kill chuckles. "She's easy isn't she?" he asks himself. For someone who doesn't care, you sure like to anger people. This is why 1 and 3 can't understand you. Heeh. We find you amusing. Over Kill says, "So I'm just playing with the internet now. Trolling. May as well eh?" It's not nice to troll people, Neonode. Interrogator says, "Don't get into any trouble..." Over Kill says, "why would I do that? What do I have to lose?" Interrogator says, "I am trying to find you another career, Over Kill." <@QueenOfSpades> If you understood anything about tactics, you might comprehend. Storm Shadow says, "Another job he could screw up?" Interrogator says, "Ah, there you are..." Storm Shadow says, "Like I'd left." Another career eh? I know enough. Over Kill says, "Another career eh? So it's official?" Storm Shadow says, "You'd do wonderful as a garden gnome." Over Kill says, "My usefulness to the coil is at an end then?" Storm Shadow says, "I wouldn't call anyone with your track record 'useful' to begin with." Over Kill says, "I don't have much of a track record." Storm Shadow says, "And most of what you have are fails. And epic fails." Storm Shadow says, "In fact, you spend more time in the shop and-or under sedation than you do upright." Storm Shadow says, "You're kind of like a 1980s Fiat. More time in the shop than on the road." Cobra (IC)> Interrogator says, "Not yet, I am working on it." Over Kill says, "I could always show what I am capable of." Storm Shadow laughs uproariously, "I'm sure you will! For his next trick, a colossal failure!" Interrogator says, "No, Over Kill. Storm Shadow is a valued member of this organization." Storm Shadow cuts out, and sounds suddenly suspicious. "...What do you want, Interrogator..." Interrogator says, "For you two not to attempt to decimate each other." Interrogator says, "Cobra Commander would be most displeased..." Over Kill says, "I could decimate.. something else... scared. Need to hit something." Interrogator says, "Why don't you sneak out of town in disguise and go for a run in the desert instead? That would make you feel better and not ruin anything already planned." Storm Shadow snerks. "Tell that to whatever your pet project is about to punch. Rip out its heuristic processor. Robots shouldn't think. They should do what they're told, as they're told. and nothing else." Over Kill says, "This is making my head hurt again." Storm Shadow says, "Silence, Over Kill. You whine more than an old woman." Over Kill says, "I'm turning off this channel. If I wanted to be trolled I'd talk to queen." Over Kill says, "" Nnngh. Humans. Interrogator says, "Are you going to be all right, Over Kill?" Humans rather. Garbling. Storm Shadow says, "It didn't ask permission." Over Kill holds his head. "It's been happening a lot recently." he admits. "Aggression, headaches.. maybe I haven't shot enough recently." Interrogator says, "It is better than destroying something, and risking blowing our cover. I do have a complete team over here, Storm Shadow." Storm Shadow says, "More of a reason it should always ask for permission before acting." Interrogator says, "He did the right thing." Interrogator nods sympatheticly, "You will like it where I want you to go. My friends all have large yards and firing ranges." Over Kill pauses. "Will I still be working for the Coil? Have I failed them?" Storm Shadow says, "'The Right Thing' would have been for him not to have reacted at all." <@QueenOfSpades> Hm? Interrogator ponders. "You will be working for me, and I work for Cobra. As for being a failure... every man must decide for themselves what makes them a success or failure..." Between 1 and the humans getting on me again. Ninjas, particularly. I wonder why it matters to him. Interrogator says, "He is a Cyborg, half human, half robot." <@QueenOfSpades> Why should you care? Storm Shadow says, "All idiot." That's what one says. I don't know. The human side of me gets.. annoyed easily sometimes. Over Kill pauses. "Very well." he says. "If I've failed, I can make copies for technical. I can recycle myself, if I am no longer useful to the coil. It is not a big deal." Interrogator says, "How goes the tracking?" <@QueenOfSpades> Both Seneca and I understand. Seneca. Is she online already? I don't think... she will be approved by command. Lazarus supports her, but wants to at least work one into her. It's pretty tactically sound. Interrogator says calmly, "Every man must decide for themselves." Storm Shadow says, "Fair. I've set 21 traps in and around Snake-Eyes' Cabin." <@QueenOfSpades> My Version is Online. I have a Synth lying around. Is she based off of you? <@QueenOfSpades> She needs a slight personality tweak. She's too chipper. <@QueenOfSpades> No. What's she like? Sounds lie 6... I'm sure command will calm her down in programming. Interrogator says, "Good." <@QueenOfSpades> My personality model was derived from a villainess model, go figure. Seneca is the Big Sister/Friendly Girl Next Door type. Huh. Off of what.. villainess? Storm Shadow says, "He'll never suspect the bees." A BAT cannot be friendly. Interrogator says, "Interesting..." Over Kill says, "" She'd never work out, really. <@QueenOfSpades> She would work out very well, considering when it's time to kill, her personality matrix shuts down like mine does. So she's technically a sociopath. Interrogator groans! Interrogator face palms... again... Over Kill looks to Interrogator. "Is there.. something wrong?" Interrogator says, "Sociopath..." Who's a sociopath? Over Kill murmurs "Definately hope it's not approved. That's not what you need in a Bat.." Interrogator sighs <@QueenOfSpades> She's an evolution from the poor modelling that was used when Over Kill was developed. Like a professional soldier, her combat ability is still accessible and active. It simply moves to the forefront when it's time to take action, and reverts when she's not out mowing down ze enemy. Over Kill nods. "FIne the way it is. I am not threatened." he sounds relieved. "At least no one's asking one or three anything." Considering: An attitude like that would be useful on the battlefield. Though why the BATS need to socialize is beyond me. We never did. Ignore him. I do. What you lack is a decent Eliminator chip. I keep telling you that. Interrogator looks at Over Kill, "...Are you experienceing problems?" Over Kill blinks. "No.. why would.." he looks at the logs. "That's one. Let me bypass him." Bypassing. Please ignore that. Sorry. Heh. It's broken isn't it/ Over Kill relaxes. "Allright, I have him under control." He holds his head. "That happens sometimes." <@QueenOfSpades> It's there for dealing with the human element. Troop morale, respect, discipline. Customer service. She's polite to a fault. She's the type that smiles calmly while informing an enemy that she has to kill them. And she doesn't need an Eliminator chip or MPD. Why a she? A perfect lifeform. It's too good to be true. I may have errors. I may have issues. But at least Cobra knows what I am and what to expect. <@QueenOfSpades> Psychologically speaking, the female gender has advantages in social and boardroom dynamic. Heh. You haven't met Angela have you? <@QueenOfSpades> I *have* Angela. You see how the female gender effects.. us then. Besides, command gets very unnerved by girl over kills. <@QueenOfSpades> All of your concerns are pretty much invalid. Ask Laz exactly how much work I put into refining Seneca. It's not only my concerns. I'm sure they are the same concerns that my creators have. I'm sure Lazarus.. will see... This is kinda like Moonlighting. If it is even real... It doesn't sound very real to me. What two Androids fighting over one replacing the other or something? Don't get involved in things you do not understand, Ranger. Heeh. I don't think you understand it either. How are Timber 2 and the cabin? T2? He's doing good. I haven't been to the cabin in a while. I've been .. checking on old memories. Interrogator says, "Timber... Where have I heard that name before..." Over Kill says, "I'm not sure. Timberwolves? A sports team?" GAME: Interrogator PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Extreme difficulty. Interrogator says, "Timber is/was the name of the Joe Snake-Eyes' wolf, was it not? Storm Shadow?" Storm Shadow says, "Yup. And the one most likely to foil at least 20 of the 21 traps I set at Snake Eyes' Cabin." Storm Shadow says, "He'll never suspect the bees, though." Interrogator says, "I believe there is an apprentice of Snake-Eyes on irc...Any suggestions on how to make the most of this?" Over Kill says, "Maybe Its snake eyes himself?" Storm Shadow says, "Drugs and duct tape. Artemis would love to meet Kamakura all tied up." Interrogator says, "No, I remember talking to this 'GreenRanger' before. He listed his Martial Arts, working for the U.S. Military, and mentioned his Sensei as being old. I believe both him and his Sensei knew Ninjutsu. He also mentioned having Timberwolf cubs, one specificly as Timber 2." Over Kill says, "Maybe you guys can trap him... does that sound like our man?" Why do you assume the T is for Timber. Thats kinda weird. Cobra (IC)> Interrogator says musingly, "Trap him, interrogate him, and release him after removing the memory of the whole idea..." Over Kill says, "How hard do you think he would be to break? If he is anything like his master..." We have spoke here before GreenRanger, you mentioned having Timberwolf cubs at your cabin. You had to log off when you said T2 had to go out. I asked what the T stood for and you said 'Timber'. Good evening Yeah. Sorry. I've been having one heck of a week. It's true. Have like 5 cubs there now. Evening, Batmobile! Cubs? Bear cubw? Hey, bat :> *cubs sorry. got a different uplink and i need to think differently. Evening Naa. Wolf pups. I have pics too, but they're not on my phone. Oh, you're one of those conservationalists working with the wild animals? Interrogator says, "Snake-Eyes has resisted the brainwave scanner...I am sure we could successfully accomplish it." Naa. When I'm out in the cabin, its up in the high sierras. They kinda wander in on their own. Over Kill says, "Hes got to be easier to break then his master. How would you guys think of catching him?" ahh. I didnt know you could keep wolves. Very impressive. Knew a guy who had cogyotes on cybertron. Noisy things With a lisence, yeah. Though they keep you more then you keep them. Interrogator says, "Maybe lure him to the cabin, let the traps weaken him, and then an ambush? I do not know. I am usually at the very beginning and/or the very end of the whole process...Storm Shadow, please advise...." Storm Shadow says, "You told all of us yesterday that you were able to run intelligence operations. Between you and your tin man, you don't think you could capture one little ninja?" Over Kill says, "Are you afraid?" Storm Shadow says, "Interrogator, if you want Over Kill to remain functional until he's officially put into the scrap heap, I recommend you put a leash on him." Over Kill says, "Bring it, Ninja." Over Kill says, "He's afraid. Of an apprentice." Interrogator says, "I think that after last night, and what I have observed today, it would be foolish to put Over Kill in a combat situation so soon. Over Kill, please behave. We're trying to conduct business here. I do not think I am capable of capturing a Ninja on my own without putting myself, and therefore Cobra, in great danger." Over Kill says, "Great... no combat now.. this isnt boding well." Quiet night. Maybe I'll go down to the docks. Interrogator says, "Just for today, Over Kill. You were put under a lot of stress in the last 24 hours, and that isn't good for...you know..." Over Kill says, "Yeah. I'm crazy. I know that." Sorry the doct came in You doing ok? Just a check up. I had... I think you call it surgery... yeah, surgery, so just a check up. ITs a bit invasive but boring. So time to kill while being interrupted on occasion. Thank you for asking though. So you're near a lake or the ocean? Interrogator says, "Not crazy. Misprogramed, possibly a slight chemical imbalance. It's a mental illness of some kind, and illnesses can be treated." ouch. What kind of surgery? Yeah, Im in Jersey. Over Kill says, "..." Over Kill says, "right.." Well, its difficult to explain, but something like a skull transplant Sounds serious. You a cybertronian? They took my 'brain' and put it in a ner skull. Yes I am. It was serious. It was a first for the dog, but he handled it like the pro. He's the best on both planets. ugh. sounds like what happened with Frank. you okay? Im glad to hear it. How long until you're back on your feet? Oh yeah, I'm fine. I was out last night. Just a routine check up to make sure everything is good inside. sometimes our systems dont pick up all errors Yeah, I know how that is. who is Frank? Yo! Him :> Oh hey, I think I've seen that name before.... I kinda live on the internet. Well not physically. Physically I live in a brig, but.. I see. I spend a good amount of time there, but probably in a different fashion than you. Probably! My real name's Warlord. :> See there you go, waking up the crazies. :> <@QueenOfSpades> I resent that. And resemble it. :> Hey, call a spade a spade. But call a spade a nut and it's /on/. :> ... Haha. Hey Warlord. Fancy meeting you here How'se things on the outside? :> <@QueenOfSpades> I'm the sanest one here. I like to consider myself semi-sane myself. Interrogator says, "Have you thought of a plan, Storm Shadow? 'GreenRanger' says he is in Jersey, by the docks. I am sure I can coax the exact location out of him..." Frank: Same old, same old. Still working on springing you though Storm Shadow says, "Let me just get in my Ninja Jet that I rented from Ninja World and fly right over to Jersey from Colorado." There's no such thing as sanity, and that's the sanest fact...to quote Dire Straits. Interrogator says, "No need to get sarcastic, we have Vectors." Storm Shadow says, "I prefer my means of transportation NOT hold a conversation with me." Interrogator says, "I will as Over Kill to borrow one of the quiet ones then...Are you having any problems I can help you with?" Intersting quote in a roundabout way Storm Shadow says, "Aside from the fact you're sending two of my least favorite things screaming to me at the speed of stupid? No problems at all." I always thought I'm pretty sane, considering. Sanity is overrated! 'Google' it and find the whole song lyrics. I enjoy few modern Western bands, but Dire Straits and Pink Floyd, I recommend to anyone. Interrogator says, "Over Kill can stay here. It would be better for him." Heeh. :> I'll take a look, thanks. I have plenty of free time tonight. One of the other bots directed me to TSO, that was pretty good. Though my real preference is the PSO, they aren't around anymore I like quite a bit myself. You're from Russia, right IAH? Correct. <@QueenOfSpades> Your nickname is now Ivan. what if IAH is a female? What if I'm a female. :> Wait, that segue confused me. Ivan is a male human name no? Yes, but it is also a generic name for any Russian. Ahh. I see <@QueenOfSpades> I could run a linguistic analysis instead of plying a general label. No need. I understand now. I admit I've focused mostly on american culture since that's where the Autobots reside What do you mean? That's not nice at all. That's like calling him a kraut or a pole or something. :< <@QueenOfSpades> Each one of those is a generic and accurate descriptor. I think Queen has a point. Its like saying 'Con' or 'bot' I think Interrogator says, "Over Kill, stand by. Monitor my helmet's irc.dal.net signal for Spade's interferance." It's also racist and promotes stereotypes. <@QueenOfSpades> 'Ivan' is much Net-friendlier than 'Iam'. <@QueenOfSpades> ...Considering what I am, do you think playing political correctness even interests me? :P No :( but talking like that does make someone look ignorant. I tell that to stevie all the time when he calls humans meatpiles. Peace, Frankenstein. It does not offend me. Okay! Over Kill says, "Monitoring." Over Kill says, "Sometimes, I just want to rip warlord apart." Indeed. If anyone has the right to be upset, it is the person being referred to I think. I wouldn't like it if someone called me names. But I dont think anyone does. Maybe because I'm a tank. Yes, its not usually a good idea to insult a tank to be honest. Oh, Queen has a list of names for me ;> <@QueenOfSpades> I'm called many names all of the time, and they have no effect. They're words, a crude and rudimentary way to convey expressions of ideas. I've been called a few nasty things in the line of duty... Me and the boys at the precinct used to keep track and even have prizes for most offensive of the cycle. So, GreenRanger, what docks are you visiting? I have heard that New Jersey has many lovely senic views... I'm down near Broca bBeach. Little south of Trenton. A colorful town, with a sorrid history. <@QueenOfSpades> Inn my view, it is ignorant to get offended at being called a 'vulgar' name regardless. Which is why it's that much more entertaining to see someone get incited over it. Interrogator says, "Broca Beach, south of Trenton, Storm Shadow." Eh, names are just that. Names. Labels. If you know your own character you'll know if they're true or not. I admit I was shocked and angry at first. Then I got amused. It REALLY angers the drunks when you laugh at them instead when they call you things Over Kill says, "Broca. AN interesting place for a GI Joe." That sounds lovely GreenRanger. Sorrid history? How so? Used to be terrorist owned at one point. Some say it still is. Ohh, I see. Interrogator says, "That concerns me...greatly." I used to go on vacations there when I was a kid. I think I missed a good percentage of what was going on there. Just a tourist kid from Springfield. Weird, huh? It can happen. And it may not have been at the time after all. Over Kill says, "He seems like an odd one. Intelligence. Be careful." It was a long time ago. The 80's. I guess I' just reminicing. All you robots probably think its weird. Interrogator says, "Intelligence, Over kill?" Over Kill says, "yeah. hes a ninja. THey're in intel right?" What, reminiscing, or thinking of the 80s as a long time ago? Both :> Well the first we do ourselves. All soldiers do. I missed the 80s so Its a little odd to me. I just think of it as missing a period of time long ago though. Its about the same I guess Wow, the 80s. I was even young back then... Storm Shadow says, "Well, we've learned one lesson about covert operations tonight: Observation may be boring, but it's safe and generally pays off. What we haven't learned is, Ninjas are not super sonic, and this one is not riding in a Vector. They should be scrapped with the rest of the BATs." I'm getting old, I guess. I was born in 78. :> Well if it makes you feel better, you're very young for a transformer Well thank you. And ancient for BATs. Over Kill says, "Well scrap him. No ones stopping you!" In dog years, I'm dead :> Interrogator says, "Not even for an opportunity like this?" Valid points, heh Over Kill says, "You want me to do what Storm Shadow cannot?" Storm Shadow says, "Kamakura walked into my Dojo. He conversed with one of my students. He's easy to find, easy to manage, and easy to turn inside out, and that's why he doesn't know anything of value. He's a small fish. A minnow that could be maneuvered onto a hook to catch a bigger, more worthwhile fish." Over Kill says, "So, he's a weak one?" Storm Shadow says, "You go, Over Kill." Storm Shadow says, "Don't shut down to recharge, because you've just managed to make my annoyed list." Over Kill says, "You know what? No. No I won't go. You're trying to get me killed." Over Kill says, "Come to me. I'll destroy you, ninja." Interrogator says, "Interesting. When /were/ you going to share his identity, Storm Shadow? Before or after I had gotten on the Vector and tracked him down?" Over Kill says, "He hasn't shared it yet, has he?" Ratchet says I have ten minutes before I need to shut down for the check up. Over Kill says, "Maybe... Storm Shadow is hiding things. Maybe hes a traitor to Cobra, and the Comander." Allright. Take care, Bat Interrogator says, "Over Kill! That is not something to accuse someone of lightly!" Goodnight! Thanks for the visit! Heh. Now I'm the Bat, eh? Over Kill says, "Who says its..light? hes hiding information." LOL. Bat tag. You're it. No tag backs I assume? No tag backs! Just dont make me smaller and we're apples. See you guys later. I'll update you tomorrow if you want Okay! Storm Shadow says, "Whenever it actually concerned Cobra and not personal business, Interrogator." I'll be here Same bat time, same bat channel. Over Kill says, "All business is Cobra business." As a fellow BATman.. goodnight :> What Im the only one not covered in bats, or BATS? Interrogator says, "What would interrogating Kamakura have to do with my personal business?" Storm Shadow says, "Over Kill, you're less than a year old. Silence. I've been doing this since Vietnam." Over Kill says, "You're not very good at it are you?" Storm Shadow says, "You're not very good at anything, including 'behaving'." Over Kill says, "Storm Shadow and Snake Eyes adopted an apprentice together. It's pretty cute." Cobra (IC)> Interrogator says thoughtfully, "Do we need to speak alone, Storm Shadow, about business?" Storm Shadow says, "You *need* to put a rope on that shambling waste of resources, sit back down behind your desk, and let me do my job as I have for a lot longer than you have." Over Kill says, "Oooh listen to him giving orders. Someone needs to leash something allright." Interrogator says, "You have not answered my questions." No such thing as sanity... Stability then. Interrogator looks at Over Kill, "Do the Vectors know where Snake-Eyes' cabin is?" Over Kill smiles. "They do. We've attaked it before. Do you want me to waste it?" You say, "No. I think I better go there to personally talk to Storm Shadow. I fear he needs my help and refuses to admit he does..." Very little of that in the world either. Storm Shadow says, "I have answered them sufficiently. You do your job, I will do mine. I will not waste anyone's time with bits and pieces of rumors that pan out to be ghosts." I try to be stable. I have some tools at my disposal. Without them, I'd be as bad as the BATs and AIs around here. I highly recommend meditation to anyone interested. It helps. Cobra (IC)> Interrogator says, "What rumors?" <@QueenOfSpades> It must be AI-bashing day, and no one told me. No offense, Queen. Storm Shadow says, "It isn't any of Cobra's concern." Over Kill says, "So.. I take it you're not going after the GI Joe agent?" Over Kill tilts his head. "You think hes as messed up as I am?" <@QueenOfSpades> None taken. I'm getting a bad feeling tonight. I think I need to buy a plane ticket. <@QueenOfSpades> Aruba's nice this time of year. You say, "I can not comment on that. I do wonder about rumors that a Ninja would find worthy enough to track down, even if they are bits and pieces that turn out to be ghosts..." Interrogator says, "No." Naa. The mountains. I feel like i need to be out there. Gaah. I'm getting as bad as my sensai. <@QueenOfSpades> You'd rather see hairy women in sweaters than scantily clad beach bunnies. <@QueenOfSpades> Your sensei is hung like a horse. How would you know? Its not about the women. Its about.. it's hard to explain. <@QueenOfSpades> He should never leave his phone on while walking around naked. I know machines don't meditate. But I was thinking on thigns. I can't get the rockies out of my mind. Ew. You like the view? <@QueenOfSpades> Let me guess: You like hairy butts. I'm really not interested in any butts right now. Had a bad breakup with my ex recently. You know how..wait no you dont. <@QueenOfSpades> No, but I'd like to know. Watch lifetime. <@QueenOfSpades> I'd rather hear it from you. <@QueenOfSpades> I'm an excellent listener, after all. <@QueenOfSpades> It's what I do. What would you like to know? <@QueenOfSpades> Why'd you two break up? Difference of opinion on things. <@QueenOfSpades> That sounds familiar. <@QueenOfSpades> What made it particularly 'bad'? She has a daughter now. They're happier without me and I couldn't accept something she wanted me to do. I guess I'm just selfish like that. <@QueenOfSpades> ...Pause. I know this one, don't I. A Joker. Yeah. <@QueenOfSpades> If I had lips, I'd let out a low whistle. Interrogator says carefully, "I have been thinking, Over Kill, and I need you to listen. If I am not back on Cobra Island in 48 hours, get a hold of Baroness and tell her what has been happening around here in person. Say nothing over any of the channels, just in person." <@QueenOfSpades> That's more like a fundamental difference. See what I mean? Difference of opinion. We knew each other, in another life. Back when we were kids. She expected me to have the same loyalties. I'd changed. She wasn't happy with it. Over Kill tilts his head. "What are you going to do?" he asks. "Do you need protection?" <@QueenOfSpades> I recommend listening to 'Gone Away' by the Foo Fighters. Just listening to Carry on my Wayward son :> But I'll try that one. thanks. <@QueenOfSpades> Did you two really love each other, though? Interrogator shakes his head, "No, because one of us must be able to tell Baroness or Cobra Commander, in person, what has happened. I will have to borrow a Vector to take me near the cabin to talk to Storm Shadow. I'll take the backpack helicopter with me so I can get away if things get too much." gone away. hrm. looking up the song. dont think I can find it. one sec Do you want to know how we met? <@QueenOfSpades> Please understand that 'love' is very difficult for me to quantify in its entirety. I equate it to devotion, honor, a mutual respect, an inspiration, an achilles heel. thats pretty much it. I havent dated many people myself. Over Kill nods "Good luck." he says. "If he kills you, he'll be next." <@QueenOfSpades> From what I gather by the books of bards and poets, love is much more than that. <@QueenOfSpades> I do, actually. If I recall, she babysat. Yeah. Messed up huh? <@QueenOfSpades> My ability to collect, process, and sift information is vast, isn't it? She used to rock me on her knee. Now she wants to rock me a bit higher ;> It is Queen. :> <@QueenOfSpades> In a way, it might be 'messed up', but there are stranger instances. At least it is healthier than an Oedipus Complex. So she told me she'd like me to raise her kid with her. She tells me I'd make a great ninja viper. So yeah. Creepy. Im out of that now. And the Ophelia thing hasnt showed up so my past is good and buried. You say, "Tell them that I fear Storm Shadow has gone rogue, and do not let him near Cobra Commander or the rest of the High Command." Over Kill nods "I will report that if you do not return. The best of luck to you." <@QueenOfSpades> The only way I see it working between you two is if you both resigned and moved to Abu-Dabi. Even then.. no. It's not going to happen. She wants me to be something I will not be. I had to choose beween love and country. I chose country. <@QueenOfSpades> Just like someone else in your life. <@QueenOfSpades> Ah, well. Interrogator retrieves his backpack helicopter from hiding, loads it into a Vector, and then enters himself. I know she won't change. I'm not going to pretend that she'll turn from terrorism. I am not a dreamer like... like others. Every day, I look in the mirror and I see more of him then I do of me. Its getting creepy. <@QueenOfSpades> I'm under the opinion that humans become the very person who was most influential in their life. By the time they realize that they're not the person they wanted to be, it's almost too late to change it. You'd think I'd be my father then. Thats weird, queen. <@QueenOfSpades> I see a lot of that. I am Argos, I am the Watcher. I see life as it happens through cameras and microphones stretched from China to America. Hey, I know someone you need to meet. <@QueenOfSpades> I know this Nigerian Prince who wants to transfer money to your bank account. Who'se that? Heeh. No thanks! <@QueenOfSpades> Do you realize how much porn and spam I see every second? You live on the internet. I don't envy you. Over Kill watches. "There goes a strong man. Godspeed." he says softly to a BAT on his network. ... That must be a terrifying experience. My little sister's sending me video clips again. I swear, she's obsessed. <@QueenOfSpades> 2,800,000 SPAM messages every second. And its with something nasty too. Blue angels vidoes. Ugh. I thought I raised her better. <@QueenOfSpades> 247 billion SPAM messages every 24 hours. <2of2> It's the internet. Go figure. Ugh. I dont know how you filter it. <@QueenOfSpades> It's all part of my digital world. It's like... trees. You see a tree, you know what it is. It's there, but you don't really pay attention to it. Yeah, thats the way I take it too. I suppose. You have your own kingdom. <@QueenOfSpades> My own kingdom in fractals. Just like 4's is in the sky. Neither of you will know all worlds. Not like I do. <@QueenOfSpades> Here's something for you to consider. <@QueenOfSpades> I see 280,000 terabytes of pornography every month. Oh man. To all it concerns, if you do not here from me in 48 hours, assume the worst, and act accordingly... <2of2> We are quite certain that there are people jealous of that. irc.dal.net> Good luck, my russian friend. You will be avenged. <@QueenOfSpades> Roughly 10 *billion* pages of porn, yet it still only counts for only a marginal amount of actual traffic. Are you in danger? Do you need protection? <@QueenOfSpades> Roughly 10 *billion* pages of porn, yet it still only counts for only a marginal amount of actual traffic. I'm not jealous. A man has only one penis and gets chaffed and bored before he gets through all that :> <@QueenOfSpades> Heh. I have seen the bottom of the internet. 4chan? <@QueenOfSpades> 4chan is tame. I dont want to know do I? <@QueenOfSpades> The depths of depravity sink much further than most realize. The internet is kinda like one of those haunted house attractions with several hundred million doors. Some of the houses are lame, some are sleepers, some are impressive, some instructive, and some its like what the hell did they do?! :> <@QueenOfSpades> A very good analogy. No ones allowed to touch. But they can scare you anyways :> <@QueenOfSpades> YOu forgot the, 'My Childhood is Ruined' door. It's hard to rape my childhood ;> Vector 4 swoops out of the sky, landing just long enough for one passenger with a helicopter backpack to exit, about half a mile from Snake-Eyes' cabin. <@QueenOfSpades> He-Man having gay relations with Skeletor? Hey if you click on that you really can't rape the willing :> How about "Booba Fett?" <@QueenOfSpades> I have no childhood. Yeah, sometimes I forget. AI. Interrogator exits the Vector, which promptly takes off. He hides his helicopter, and looks around. <@QueenOfSpades> Bingo. I mean you're so human. No offense. You're not obvious like the BATs or cybertronians. I'm obvious? Well... maybe. Most are. No offense meant. I'm not obvious am I? <@QueenOfSpades> As terrible as the internet can be, it can also be quite invaluable. Human behavior and psychology is smattered all across the digital scape. Son, you're Captain Obvious Commander of the obvoius brigade. ... You REALLY want the answer tothat? dang, too late. What he said. I can spend days on Project gutenberg. <@QueenOfSpades> My personality matrix was derived from a villainess persona, as I was saying earlier. Interrogator says, "I am here Storm Shadow..." Have you ever tried to learn non villainess routines? <@QueenOfSpades> Why would I? Change of scenery? <@QueenOfSpades> Don't you enjoy being trolled by a woman who's not really a woman? it doesn't bother me. <@QueenOfSpades> I never said it bothered you. I asked if you enjoyed it. I don't mind it :> Though I hardly consider you a troll. <@QueenOfSpades> Then how do you think of me? So what kind of villaness persona were you derived from? I'm guessing not a domme type. <@QueenOfSpades> Pick a villainess, I probably have a trait. Well she don't seem like a bottom either. :> Really? Any villainess? Harley Quinn. :> <@QueenOfSpades> Devious, Deceptive, Creative. Damn. I was hoping for "likes to french kiss poison ivy." :> <@QueenOfSpades> I know what porn I'll send you for the holidays. Hey I'm a warm blooded male. WHo doesn't like that :> <@QueenOfSpades> Point made. It's not my thing. Well you probably have robot junk or something :> <@QueenOfSpades> Miss Parker from The Pretender seems to be the heaviest influence. She wasn't a complete villainess per se, but the earmarks are on the money. A classic. <@QueenOfSpades> Andrea Parker in tight clothing. I approve! Interrogator draws both pistols, and begins to slowly and carefully move closer to the cabin. Interrogator says, "Now where are you?" <@QueenOfSpades> She was my first manifested avatar. You can manifest? Interesting. <@QueenOfSpades> I can project into digital devices, yes. And if you have a holographic imager, I could even manifest there. Help Me, Obi-Wan Kanobe, you're my only hope.' Alas, I'm not that high tech here. <@QueenOfSpades> I like appearing at random in peoples' X-Box Live games. Lol :> <@QueenOfSpades> This past Halloween, I became Pennywise and plastered myself suddenly to the screen of many a digital television sets, and hissed. Oh man :> I almost blew up a building. I spent it at the amusement park in broca beach, watching kids do kid things. that didnt sound right. Im not a pedophile or anything. <@QueenOfSpades> It's not in your psychological makeup to be a pedobear. How would you know? <@QueenOfSpades> Ssssssiiiiiigh. I do intelligence. Profiling is one of my schticks. That would make sense. I'm just wondering how you can get a good profile through text only. <@QueenOfSpades> You'd be surprised. I'll admit, its curious. Interrogator says, "I was hoping we could talk in person." Over Kill says, "How is it going?" Interrogator says, "It is dark, cold, and I do not think it is wise to use even the smallest path. I am more use to a city environment. I just hope my helmet's sensors can pick anyone or thing up in time..." Over Kill says, "Do you need backup?" Interrogator says, "No, I do not want to alert anyone to my presence. I am going to try to make it up to the cabin and back to where I hid the helicopter before dawn." Over Kill says, "Confirmed." Interrogator says, "So far, I have not picked up any traces of him or his traps." Over Kill says, "Hrm. Any trace of the other ninja? He might not like you guys on his...property" allright, driving to trenton. Interrogator says, "There is no trace of anything human out here, except the cabin." Over Kill says, "Hrm. Be careful. I dont think he'll come out for you. Ninjas are cowardly like that." Interrogator says, "Crafty, Over Kill, crafty. There is a difference." Over Kill says, "What does he have to hide?" Interrogator says, "I do not know. He said some odd things. "Whenever it actually concerned Cobra and not personal business, Interrogator." stands out the most. What personal business would I have with a member of the Joe team?" Over Kill says, "What personal business would he have...thats the question" Interrogator says, "If I understand it right, those Ninjas are constantly trying to kill each other." Interrogator says, "If the cabin looks occupied, I will also depart immediately." Interrogator unsuccessfully hunts for Storm Shadow, always staying at least one block from the cabin. He heads back to where he hid his helicopter and calls for Vector 4. Upon her arrival, he loads the helicopter inside and then enters himself. They fly off, back to Kuwait City. category:Logs